Shattering Icy Demeanors
by Yhel'0918
Summary: Naruto and Sakura went on a mission, and while Sakura's sleeping, she dreamt of Sasuke killing her! Will it become reality? Would there be no chance of her having a life with him? Chap 3 is up!
1. Can't Get Over You

**Shattering Icy Demeanors **

**Prologue**

We all know what happened between Sasuke and Sakura the night he'll go to Orochimaru for power. Yes. Sasuke left Sakura in a bench and he went away, leaving Sakura unconscious with only one good thing she heard from Sasuke… a thank you.

She was the last person he saw in Konoha, and afterwards it was Naruto, to whom he had a fight. He may be thirsty for power, but he didn't kill Naruto to have what they call… Mangekyou Sharingan. So that means he's still good. But he's starting to have an icy heart. No home, no family, and no friends. No one to lean on anymore.

He has to be strong. To be able to fulfill his goals. To be able to kill his older brother Itachi and avenge his clan. That's why he has to get that power no matter what it cost, may it be in a good or evil way. And no one, even Naruto or Sakura could stop him from getting his revenge.

And it happened. He went to Orochimaru that particular night with the four sound-nins. He went to him for power. Did he give it to Sasuke? Definitely. If he wouldn't, Sasuke would surely leave and he will not get the Sharingan that can copy jutsus and make him the strongest, the most powerful and the most feared ninja.

The power he'll give to Sasuke is only temporary. Sasuke doesn't know about it. Why the hell not? Of course Orochimaru is not stupid enough to tell him though.

Sasuke's really is a bastard, right? As Naruto always addresses him. Sure it's already true. Remember what Sasuke said when Naruto told him that Orochimaru will make Sasuke's body his container? What did he say? He doesn't care at all. As long as he can defeat Itachi, that's good enough for him. He wasn't himself, alright. He was so blinded by his revenge that he didn't think about what could happen to him after defeating Itachi. (If he can…)

* * *

Chapter 1: Can't Get Over You…

One year has passed. Naruto and Sakura are both 14 years old. They were being trained by two legendary Sannins, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Both grew stronger and they had passed the Chuunin exam. They were all having normal lives again and were given missions each and every time they're needed.

Naruto is still the same. Hard to teach yet had great determination to perfect the task given to him. Jiraiya is still a pervert and at times he's too lazy to teach Naruto something new. Naruto will be yelling and complaining about it and Jiraiya learned to bring ear puffs whenever he's with Naruto.

On the other hand, Sakura really impressed Tsunade for her intellect and for being a fast learner. It's hard being a medic-nin. But even though, she's still the cheery girl we all know but at times, she couldn't forget the fact that Sasuke left them.

She even wondered why from all other people, why choose Orochimaru? There are other ninjas skillful as well. Orochimaru is still not the best. Akatsuki is better. But of course Sasuke will not go there since his brother is a member of that group. In other villages, like Suna (Hidden Sand village) are powerful as well. In Konoha, we have Jiraiya, Tsunade, and other Jounins too. Aren't they good enough? Did he even think that Itachi grew strong in Konoha? So what the heck was he thinking? It really showed that he's weak, that he has to go somewhere else to be strong.

* * *

She's sitting in a nearby bench, thinking about it again until out of the blue, a blonde ninja appeared and called her name in such an annoying voice. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled in her ear. Since her thoughts are out in space, she almost jumps out of shock. "What the HECK was THAT, Naruto! You scared the hell out me!" She yelled as well. Naruto can tell that she's pissed.

"Oh well, that's good. You're now out of trance! Hahaha!" Naruto teased. "Yeah, whatever." Sakura sulked and tried to return to what she was thinking. _'That's weird' _Naruto thought. _'She'll usually smack me in the head every time I do that. What was she thinking anyway?'_ Sakura can read his mind. "It's nothing, Naruto." "What? I really don't understand you. Are you sick, Sakura-chan?" He asked as he pressed his hand over her head to check her temperature.

She slapped his hand away and said, "No, of course NOT!" Sakura said, still sulking.

"Oh well, let's eat ramen Sakura-chan!" He said enthusiastically. "Your treat?" Sakura asked. "No way! I don't have any money!" He complained.

She jabbed him in the head. "Then don't invite me. I won't treat you 'cause I'm a girl, do you understand?" she chided. "All right, all right. I won't. Geez! Do you really have to do that to me?" he said showing his big blue teary eyes while scratching his head.

"Stop that Naruto. That's annoying." She glared at him. Naruto can see the sudden change of Sakura's attitude and accidentally said, "Sakura-chan, you're starting to sound like Sasuke-teme." He suddenly winced. _'Oh no!_ _I just said Sasuke-teme's name.' _He thought and he started to look at her seriously. "Stop blabbering, Naruto!" then she sighed, head lowered.

Naruto made her remember him again. Those cold onyx eyes, his dark, raven hair, his pale but delicate skin… boy he's so handsome. And yet, he's so cold. That bastard! Why does he always make her cry?

_I hear you taking the town again. Having a good time with all your good time friends. I don't think that you'd think of me. You're on your own now. And I'm alone and free. I know that I should get on with my life. But a life live without you could never be right.

* * *

Flashback_

_ It's late. Very dark. Sakura's alone, walking near the Konoha main entrance. Clamp… Clamp… Sakura heard footsteps. It's Sasuke's. Clamp… Clamp… clamp… Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. She knew his plan… and he's leaving Konoha. Clamp… clamp…_

_ When they got nearer to each other, Sasuke asked, "Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" "I know you'd come this way… if you were to leave…" She answered. _

_ She paused, then continued. "So I just waited here." Sasuke walked until he passed by Sakura. Now their backs are facing each other. When he was a few meters from her, he said coldly, "Get out of here… and go back to sleep."_

_ Both went silent. Sakura lowered her head. After a few seconds, she turned his neck to face him. His back is facing her still. Sakura then asked, trying to fight back her tears, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…"_

_ Sasuke answered, his back still facing her "I told you, I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me."_

_ Both paused for a long time, then she broke the silence. "No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you? You remember don't you?" Then she started recalling their first days. _

"_When we became genins, the day when our three-man team was first decided… the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"_

Her own flashback

"_Loneliness." Sasuke said. "Huh?" Sakura asked, bewildered at what Sasuke was saying. "It's just a bit different from having your parents mad at you." He continued. _

"_What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Sakura can't understand him. Sasuke looked at her and said, turning his neck to face her. "You're… annoying."_

End of her flashback

_ Both kept quiet. Sakura's face saddened then she lowered her head. Suddenly, Sasuke decided to speak. "I don't remember that."_

_ Sakura lifted her head and her eyes widened. But she understood, and lowered her head again, smiling a bit. She answered him in a soft voice. "I still enjoyed it…" she paused to think about what she's going to say next._

"_I know all about your past Sasuke… even if you get revenge though, it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you Sasuke… nor… me…" _

"_I already know." He said_ _nonchalantly__. Sakura looked at him yet again, eyes widened at what he just said._

_ She immediately regained her composure and said, "Ha… yeah I guess you're right. That's all in the past, huh?" Sasuke didn't say anything; he just listened to what she was saying._

_ "That's when all it began though. You and me… along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke's still not talking. She continues, "We did sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though…"_

_ Then Sasuke interjected. "I'm different from you all… I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group, but there is something else… I must do." _

_ Sakura started to fight back her tears because she knows Sasuke would really leave. "Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge… for that reason only, do I live…" He continued. Sakura is looking at him, now hopeless. "I'll never be like you or Naruto!" He said coolly._

_ When she heard what he said, she can't control her emotions anymore that her tears run down her cheeks freely. She paused then said, "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain!"_

_ Sasuke remained his expressionless face. "I may have friends and family but… if you were to leave…" She hesitated a bit then said while pouring all her emotions, "to me…to me… I would be just alone as you!"_

_ Sasuke replied to her, "From here on out, we all begin new paths." Sakura's eyes widened bigger and thought she had to say this before it's too late. Now or never… "…I…I… LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" She closed her eyes, brows furrowed, her hands holding her chest. There she was, pouring her heart out to him. Wasn't that enough to make him stay?_

_ She continued, "If you were to stay with me… there would be no regrets… because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy… I SWEAR! I would do anything for you! So… please, just stay with me…"_

_ Sasuke is still silent. She continued with her head looking at the ground, "I'll even help you with your revenge… I don't know what I could do… but I'll try my best to do something." _

_ HUFF! She's weeping real hard. Yet she continued, "So please, stay with me… or take me with you if you can't stay here."_

_ Sasuke then said, turning his neck to face her with a cold look in his eyes and a smirk in his lips, "You really are… annoying."_

_ Her eyes widened more, her tears still streaming down her face. She just heard enough. He said this to her for the second time and it hurts so much. She's humiliated, by her very first love…_

_ Sasuke began walking again, determined to follow his mind. Sakura looked at him going and she'll never allow that to happen. It will break her heart thoroughly. _

_ She then said, "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" And with that, Sasuke disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Sakura. She remained still._

_ Cold breeze ripples their hair together. A few seconds passed, he said, "Sakura…" He whispered in her ears. "Thank you." _

_ Afterwards, he hit her neck to make her unconscious. For the last time, she said his name slowly… That's the only gratitude she got from Sasuke. Will it be the last time?_

_ That's all she remembered. She was a total fiasco. She can't do anything. She can't help, she's not strong and she was not able to stop Sasuke. She's only a burden. What can she do?_

End of flashback

* * *

_As long as the star shine down from the heaven. Long as the rivers run to the sea. I'll never get over you getting over me._

Sakura went to bed early so she'll be able to get lots of rest. She needed to wake up early to train herself. At 6am, she woke up, took a shower, dressed up, ate breakfast and went out. She then crossed the bridge. That stupid bridge where team seven used to meet up.

As she walked towards the middle of the bridge, she stopped. She placed her elbows on top of the long handle while thinking about the past. She remembered Sasuke there, scowling as usual, Naruto would be yelling on how late Kakashi-sensei would be yet again and she, as cheerful as ever.

'_Ah, Sasuke-kun… why do you have to leave us? To leave me? Are we not good enough for you?' _She felt her tears burning in her eyes. She tried to suppress it, but the more she does, the more it would like to fall down into her cheeks. It means that she simply cannot handle it. She loves Sasuke too much. Too much it hurts. Now she's crying again. She fell down to her knees and trembled. "Why Sasuke, why?" She murmured to herself.

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show. Tell everybody I was glad to see you go. But the tears just won't go away. Loneliness found me. Looks like its here to stay. I know that I ought to find someone new. But all I find is myself. Always thinking of you._

"Why can't I forget you? Why can't I get over you? Why do you have to ruin my life? Did you even care at all? How could you?"

Only the wind that blows her hair and the sounds of nature answered her question. She began thumping her chest, her heart. It hurts so much. Like hundred arrows stung her heart.

_Oh, no matter what I do it's just a lifetime to feel through. I can't go on like this I need your touch. You're the only one I ever love... And as long as the stars shine down fom the heavens. As long as the rivers run to the sea. I'll never get over you, getting over me. _

_

* * *

_**Umm... hello to all my readers! This is my first time to write a fanfic. I won't tell you the pairings for now, because there will be no cliffhanger left. Anyways, pairings will be revealed a little longer, since mostly action and adventure will be the first half of my whole story. They will all come out towards the end.**

**By the way, I placed a lot of genres here, almost all... romance, action, adventure, tragedy, drama, and proabaly, a few thrills... So I hope you'll enjoy it! For this chapter to the chapters in the future, my early apologies for grammatical and typing errors. I'm not so good in English, but I'll try my best to make an effort that you'll be able to understand my story. And last, please don't forget to review! I would appreciate it very much. It will also encourage me to write more and improve myself. Thanks a lot!**

**Yhel'Sakura0918**


	2. Ramens and Missions

**Chapter 2: Ramens and Missions**

After a few minutes of letting her feelings out, she stopped crying and stood up again. She gently wiped her tears with the back of her hand and she returned to being her old self. She tried to put Sasuke's memories at the back of her mind. She succeeded and went to her training ground. She tried on the new jutsus Tsunade taught her. She concentrated real hard. She performed several hand seals and accelerated some chakra into her hands. Voila! And as usual she succeeded in doing so the new jutsus. She isn't smart for nothing, right?

Now she's practicing shuriken techniques. Oh boy, she didn't hit a lot of targets at first. But she's improving real fast. Great determination probably influenced by Naruto.

POOF! "Yo!" Kakashi said lazily to the startled Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei! What's up? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up and down at Kakashi. "The Hokage has a mission for you. So better get Naruto and go to the Hokage building."

"Sure thing!" She replied. "Anyway, do you have any idea for this particular mission?"

"Only few. It's an S-ranked mission." He answered. "What? An S-ranked mission? Really? So important? How come?" She asked, looking at Kakashi in utter amazement. "I told you, I only know few so I really don't know what it's all about." Kakashi said flatly. "Come on! Tell me. You said few, not one!" she protested.

Kakashi looked up in the sky and scratched his head. "Uh… when you get there, you'll know everything. Good luck on your mission. Ja!" and POOF! He's out sight, leaving Sakura bewildered. "Eh?" She paused then continued.

"He really didn't give me a chance to talk. How rude of him! Maybe he's too busy with his perverted book." Sakura shook her head.

* * *

Naruto is busy plunging down his noodles and is talking to Iruka-sensei. Both had a great time together, talking and laughing at the same time.

Sakura was looking for Naruto and she knew one place he would go in this kind of day… Ichiraku. She entered and she was right. Naruto is now filling his stomach with his ninth bowl of ramen. Sakura sweat dropped. Iruka-sensei looked at her and greeted her. Naruto wasn't expecting her to come and so he spat his food all over the place when he heard Sakura's name. Iruka-sensei and Sakura sweat dropped. _'He'll_ _never learn'_ both had the same thought. Naruto whirled around and faced her.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! Did you come to visit me and eat ramen as well with me? Have some. It's good!" Naruto exclaimed. "Uh… no thanks." She replied looking at the food messed at the table disgustingly.

"Why not?" Naruto whined. "Nothing, I just ate breakfast. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Naruto, I need you to come with me now." She commanded. "Why? I'm not yet finished eating my food!" Naruto said.

"We're going to Tsunade-sama for a mission." She said briefly. "Is that so? Tsunade-baka? What is she up to now? Can I at least finish my delicious ramen first before we go?" he asked. "No! We have to go now and fast. You know her. She's a Hokage and have load of works and responsibilities." She said swiftly.

"Naruto, if you want, I'll finish it for you." Iruka-sensei interjected. "Yeah, that's right! Iruka-sensei will finish it all up instead. So we'll go now. Bye Iruka-sensei!" she said cheerfully. Immediately, she tugged Naruto's collar and dragged him towards the Hokage building, without giving him a time to answer awhile ago.

Since Sakura's dragging him, Naruto stumbled. He didn't expect Sakura to be that strong. Yes, she'll smack him in the head but drag his whole body? And she gets to drag him real fast that parts of his clothes were torn off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! You don't have to do this to me Sakura-chan! I can walk you know!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura looked back to check on him and saw how beaten he looks. She covered her mouth with her free hand and said, "Oops! Sorry about that." And she let go of him.

Naruto stood up clumsily, used his fingers to brush off dirt from his clothes and smiled cheerfully at Sakura, "It's okay! Anything for MY Sakura-chan. Hehe…"

Sakura wince then glared at him for saying the word "MY". She wanted to smack him in the head, but she doesn't have the guts to do that now. She felt so weak since she was having her training but didn't notice it.

As they walked and stood in front of the door, they knocked and were answered, "Come in!" So they entered.

"Good, you're here! Tsunade said. "Why did you call us, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura sweetly. "It's about an S-ranked mission I'm going to give you two."

"Only us?" asked Sakura, stunned. "REALLY! Only the two of us! YEHEY! I'm going on a mission with Sakura-chan ALONE!" Naruto squealed for joy. "Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade said curtly, for Naruto is starting to get into her nerves with his annoying yells.

"Ok then, let's proceed. About the mission, it's about the Akatsuki. Try to gather information about their group. I gave Jiraiya this mission, but he hasn't come back yet. And so, I want you to look for him as well. And remember. You're not going to assault them if you run into them. You'll just GATHER facts about them, do you understand?" She looked at Naruto sternly.

She knew Naruto's attitude. He'd probably start his big mouth talking then provoke them to fight him. She's not going to allow that. She knows how strong the Akatsuki. They don't even know if they have weaknesses. And that's the reason why she'll be sending this two to gather infos about them, how they fight and their possible weakness or weaknesses.

Naruto stared back at her with an illegible expression on his face. Then he got what she meant and that she's serious about it. He nodded. Tsunade then turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, report to me at once if Naruto has done something stupid and if he forgets that he's not allowed to fight them, remind him, ok?"

She lowered her head to read paperwork then said bluntly, (Now referring to both of them) "But if you're caught trying to get infos about them and you actually bumped into them, retreat immediately. If you can't get away from them, that's the time I'll permit you two to fight them. I tell you, Itachi is a member of this group and as what I've heard, they are stronger than Orochimaru."

Naruto and Sakura cannot believe what they've just heard. They never thought that there would actually be someone much stronger than Orochimaru. So what Sakura guessed before was right. Why did Sasuke go to Orochimaru for power when there is still someone who is stronger than him?

"This is so out of her character." Sakura muttered to herself. Since Naruto is beside her, he heard what she said and answered her question, "No, she's like that when she's dead serious."

"Ok then!" They heard Tsunade said. "Go pack your things up and get ready. You'll be leaving this day. I have load of works to do so get out of here now." She said sarcastically. The two Chuunins nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

They went back to their houses to pack their belongings and had agreed to meet up at sunset near the Konoha gates. As Naruto approached the waiting Sakura, he greeted her in a delighted voice. "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!" "Hello, Naruto." She replied and gave him a smile. Both nodded and started heading out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

They passed a couple of villages and as nighttime falls, they prepared their bed in the forest. Naruto searched for food while Sakura unpacked other things and prepared it. She made fire as well.

Naruto came back bringing three fishes and some fruits. They cooked the fish and rinsed the fruits. Both were busy chatting about nonsense when suddenly, Sakura remembered the time team seven often goes to missions like this… which means Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are present.

Naruto noticed her silence and he asked her, "What are you thinking about Sakura–chan?" She hesitated to tell him, but she's not in the mood to lie. "I just remembered the days when we used to go on missions with Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei." She answered concisely.

"You really miss him, don't you?" He asked. "Hai." Her eyes saddened at that thought. "I still can't get over the fact that he's gone and with Orochimaru." She continued, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs.

"That Sasuke-bastard! He's nothing but trouble!" Naruto is seething. He clutched his fist, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Sakura looked at him, disconcerted. It's because of his sudden change of attitude. But she was glad she still had Naruto by her side and had been there to comfort her when she was trying to recover from Sasuke's leaving.

She told Naruto that it was getting late and that they have to sleep. "Tomorrow's a big day! We need to get rest and recharge our strengths." She said enthusiastically. Naruto chuckled a bit then nodded. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Goodnight." She replied. And both were asleep.

* * *

**Hello! Starting this chapter, it will be all adventure first... But they'll be very useful in the future... So don't get tired about this for awhile, soon it will change back to something dramatic! Sayounara!**

**Yhel'Sakura0918**


	3. Dream or Nightmare?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sorry if it's the first time I wrote this, just because I think that it's awkward to type this down... We all know who the writer and owner of Naruto... so never mind it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream or Nightmare? 

Sakura's now a light sleeper and would usually wake up when someone's sleeping soundly (Referring to Naruto). But this time, it's different. She was so consumed by her dream. Is it really a dream? Or should we call it a nightmare? We'll find out.

_Sakura is always walking around Konoha during sunset just to relax and refresh herself. Sunset is one of the most beautiful parts of the day. It isn't hot and it's not that dark. She's passing by the Uchiha compound and sighed deeply. "Sasuke…" she whispered. She stopped momentarily and when she decided to move, she heard someone say at her back, "Hn?" _

_Her eyes widened. Could it be? Could it really be him? It sounded like him, so it must be him! She whirled around, facing that particular person. When she looked at him it confirmed her questions. She was right. Sasuke chuckled. "Surprised?" Then he smirked at the astonished Sakura. _

_"SASUKE!" She screamed, then leaped into his arms. She trembled a bit, then started crying. He hugged her back and relaxed his face in her left shoulder. He closed his eyes and smelled her and thought it was good. But it's not the right time for him to think about that._

_They hugged for a couple of minutes when Sakura decided to ask him, "Why? Why did you leave?" He shrugged then said, "You know the answer to that."_

_"Then why did you come back?" He fluttered his eyes open and loosened the grip on her waist. Sakura did the same, because she thought that it's awkward not to let him go as well. He looked at her eyes deeply then said, "You wanna know the reason why?"_

_Sakura looked at his onyx eyes too, and she suddenly felt his cold demeanor coming out. She's not sure what he's up to and this made her very uncomfortable._

_He made an evil grin and he continued, "To kill you." He said those words in a whisper, but enunciated. He activated his sharingan eyes and took a kunai out. Sakura looked at him terribly and wide eyed. She's too shocked. She can't believe that Sasuke would even kill her._

"_No! This can't be true!" Her mind screamed joined forces with Sakura's inner. She's petrified and her brain stopped working. She doesn't want to believe what her eyes can see. It just couldn't be real. He won't do it. He will **NOT** kill Sakura. But it was all the opposite. His eyes showed no mercy nor any sympathy or regret. It was like he was controlled. A puppet. With no emotions and would simply obey his master._

_She was too stunned. She was trying to regain her composure to think clearly and face what's in front of her. He started advancing towards her and made hand seals. Sakura managed to dodge his powerful blow for a split second. Her head started spinning that she dropped to her knees._

_She heard Sasuke talk. "Hmm… not bad enough to be able to get away from my previous attack. But looking at you right now, you're a pity." His voice is so cold. He started a new attack while muttering under his own breath, "Weak."_

_She read his lips and correctly guessed what he just said. She let it sink in and it hit her terribly. He called her weak. And she was weak indeed. Flow of memories circled inside her head. She was a burden that time (and is still now in her dream) and Naruto and Sasuke would protect her and finish the mission by themselves. She's so fragile, so fragile she can't be hurt. All she can do is talk. No wonder Sasuke would call her 'annoying' and 'weak'._

_Back to her dream, she stopped from recalling those memories and pulled out her kunai as well, defending herself from his every attack._

_She concentrated hard to find out where he is since he vanished and would probably surprise her. She soon found out that he's sneaking behind her back and when she turned around, their kunais met, both trying hard to overpower each other's strengths. Obviously, it was Sasuke, who overpowered her because his body grew more muscles and while he was with Orochimaru, he had been trained real hard. Not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He was taught to remove all the unnecessary emotions and good memories that bind him with Konoha, most especially, with team seven._

_Since Sasuke's stronger, she had to move away from him. She jumped a couple of meters from him. She looked at him, sweating. It indicates that she's already exhausted. Silence filled the night. (Yeah, sunset goes very fast and when they met it's already dawn.) The only thing that could be heard is her rapid, heavy breathing. She placed too much pressure on her hands while they were fighting and she's not used to that. Sasuke, on the other hand is glaring dangerously at her, unharmed and isn't tired at all._

"_Is that all your strength, Sakura? Are you still weak as ever? You didn't change one bit." It's Sakura's turn to ask. "What's wrong with you Sasuke! Why kill me? I didn't do anything wrong!" She started sobbing._

"_Crying again? Is that all you can do? Go ahead! Cry!" Sasuke hissed. His cold obsidian orbs reflected on her emerald orbs._

"_I loved you, Sasuke! With all my heart! And this is how you repay me for all I did to you! How I took care of you whenever you're sick or beaten due to missions! Help cure your injuries? AM I BAD TO YOU!" She screamed that last part at the top of her lungs and she cried even more. He's pinning her heart again, and this time even more._

_She dropped down on her knees and covered her face while crying. Sasuke walked and knelt down towards her. He looked at her and said in a loving voice. "You know, Sakura, you're right about that." _

_Since his voice isn't cold anymore, Sakura decided to look up at him. She thought that he's coming back to his senses because of what she had told him. But she's wrong. Totally wrong. He continued. "But, you're annoying as ever! Your words didn't affect me at all. Now, you die!"_

_He slashed her left arm with his kunai. He deeply cut her arm. It's bleeding badly. The blood rushed down so fast. "Pathetic." He said. She screamed in pain. She tried to suppress the pain because of the gash but failed. It hurts deeply. This will make her insane. And now, he aimed for her heart. He knew that she wouldn't have the guts to move anymore; she's totally frozen. _

_As her right hand pressed against her left arm, protecting the deep cut made by Sasuke, she stared at him and mentally asked, "Why? Will this be my end, Sasuke-kun?" So she closed her eyes, her tears dropping for the last time and felt the kunai pierce her heart. Then she screamed loudly._

End of dream

* * *

**Okay... Sorry it took me a long time before I can update... I hope you're not that impatient! Oh well... I promise I'll update real soon for the next chapter... Sorry once again because this is not a long chapter, but it totally fits it... And I have a hint for you guys! In my story, Sasuke and Sakura will be meeting up once again in Chapter8.Finally! Oh crap! I really hate chapter 309! I think you know what's that all about! Okay then! Gotta go...**

**Yhel'Sakura0918**


End file.
